


ᴛʜᴇ ғɪғᴛᴇᴇɴᴛʜ ᴇɴᴠᴏʏ...

by Dalinda



Series: the aura archives [1]
Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Children, Comfort, Crying, Curses, Dark, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, Demons, Dragons, Eidolons, Evil, F/M, Fights, Found Family, Guardians - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Lots of scars, Magic, Magic Hands, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Origin Myths, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Reapers, Scars, Shy, Slow Burn, Sorceresses, Spells & Enchantments, Video Game Mechanics, all aura classes, battles, evil world, holy swords, light - Freeform, shy boy, wizerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalinda/pseuds/Dalinda
Summary: She is known by many names throughout the land.stories of her triumphs stretch far and wide.Stellafame The envoy of Gaia, the most powerful sorceress in the land of Tarra.but of course, legends and stories only go so far, only speaking of a hero's triumph and glory. not of their pain and agony.stories don't say everything...When the church decides to throw a festival in honor of the shadow knights fall, what will fate have in store for the hero? who are these people trying to recruit her? and what is this new looming threat to tarra? what do they want.....its time for our young hero's next grand adventure ...(this is based on an online RPG game called aura kingdom. it is an amazing game. stellafame is the character I play as, so she belongs to me. but I do not own the game what so ever.)
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: the aura archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940989





	1. are you ready?

_(first edit made on Jun 22, 2020)_

_(Second edit made on August 8, 2020)_

Hm? Oh! why hello, there young hero!

I didn't see you there.

Welcome! To the mythical land of Tarra.

A world of limitless beauty and wonder. A place where sacred beasts and humans alike call home.

A true masterpiece for all who dwell here.

But you're not here for a history lesson I suppose.

𝕟𝕠 -𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕-

𝕪𝕖𝕤

Ah, yes, you young folk never want to hear about the history of the land, but of its legends.

Am I correct?

𝕟𝕠

𝕪𝕖𝕤 -𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕-

Which tale would you like to hear, young one?

̷ ɨ̸̟̥͎̞̬͓̲̟̮̤͖͐̽͂́̀ռ̸̡̡͉̽͑̽̀̾̉͛̿͛̂̆̚̚͠͠͠͝ֆ̷̡̧̛̬̩̗͇͖̻̘̮̥̺͉̜̙̳̥̙̤̝̈͊̽̈̂̎͛͐̿̅͋͗͘ͅʝ̶̧̨̭͔̟̠̰̣̫̬̭͍͖̻̜̱̖̫̘͖͐͑̇̕ɮ̵̨̛̳̟̟̲̝̻͈͍͇͔͚̳̩͉̫͂̎̀̈́̌͂͆̉̅͌̌͌͜͜͜͠͠ƈ̸̢͔̲̪̟̫̬̳͕̪͙͙̳̞͖̝͓̘̣̔̈́͘ɮ̷͍̇̈́̆̽̕ƈ̶̨͕̈́ɖ̴̬̺̻̮̤̖͑͒̐̔̈́̋̈̓̎̃̾ ̴͚͔̙͔̳̗̎̊̒͒͒̃́͑̒͂̔͗̐͆̾̚d̶̢̛̠̪̭̻̰͙̝̝̹̫͉̹̘͎̦̘̝͍̬̒̀̔̽̏͋̆̒̿̃̔̊̒̀̏͘̚͘͠r̸̛̛̖͛̀͋͆̾̑̊̋̈́̄͑̚͜͝͠à̸̢̛̯͉̜̜̬̝̪̹̟̈́̐̔͘ͅg̶͚͈̓̍̄̿̋͑̇͂͌͗͛͆͑͑̓̿͋̿̚ǫ̷̧̝͙̘̼͇͉̫̻̩̼̘̳̹͛̌͘ͅn̵̛͎̱̍̓͋̑̇̈́̊̑͊͑̿͑͂͑̚͝s̸̝͖̥͇̺̼̫̉̄̊̇̓͠

;̸̡̟̘̙̠̲͛͊̾̄̈͛̊̉́͂̽͋̆̈́̒̏д̸̟̠̺̝̣̮͙̲̩͍̮̰̲̀̆̀̽͐́͋̂̋̀̅̂͌̋́̐̀͜͠͠ͅб̷̨̢̧̹͙̼̥̮̫͕͖̳͖̘͔͔̣̝̒̈́̀́͊̍̉̈́̉̈́̆̕͝͝ͅѵ̶̡̛̖̘̘̬͖̳̙̿̉̈͑͒̄̍́͗͂͑͒̿̆̆͊͜ͅj̷̪͔͒͐̔̀̋̌́́̂̉͆͠͠f̴̡̨̖͕̤̱̱̣͍̱̗͙̥̜͍͉̠̐̆̃̃͊̾̑̃͠ѵ̵̮̦̳̣̫̯̟̄̑̓͂̒̈͒̃̔͜͝͝б̶͙̤͈̤̝͇̱̗̲̰̓͂̌͛̔͒͂́̾j̵̫̮͕̫̙̖̖̹̭͉̤̟̓̈́͗̈́͑͑̇͛̿̉͗̓̋͑͒̕̚̚͜͠$̵̢̩͖̰̉͐̀̎͋̒̏͐͠а̶̨̨̧͓̝̤͕̙̞͇͖̬͍̖̮̲͔̺̼̺̗̎̂̔̈́̐̑͂́́̈́́̾͐͑̑ḟ̸̨̞̖̻̮̙̐̄̈́͗̾͛͒̏̌̚͠ ̵̝̻̟͈̯̙͎͕̹̲́̈́̒͌̓ͅm̵̞̺͇̺̹̘̜̩̙̝̝̑̎̍̃̅͜͝é̸̛̩̞̯̙̲̿̈͠͝r̸̡̖͇͕̺͕̹̹̣͍̩̪͎͉̰̮͓̯͈͛̑̌̎̋̅͒͑̃͗̎̓̓̃̃̎͘̕͜͠͠m̶̘̹̼͕̹̦̭̝̝̪͓̬̲̯͚̭̩̻̄̀͂̈́͜͜a̷͎͓̯̰̺͒̐̉̐̃͘͝͝͝į̴͇̣̫̯̼͖̬̹̟̞̰͙̹̗̳̠̔̑̔̆̇̓͗̑̽̉͂̍̉͆̐̚͘̚d̴̢͈͖̻̲͠ͅs̶̛͍̩͙͍̹͔̮̗͆͋̑̀͛̎͗̈̿̊͐̈͗̚͝͠ͅ

the 15th envoy- selected

;̸̧̢̛̤̞̜̝͖̯̏̊̆͐̓͑̏́̆̅̈́̊͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̨̟͙̮͉͎̠̭̺̫̆̚$̵̪̈͆̈́̂̎̌к̴̡͙͎̗͇̼͚͇̳͗͋̃͂̔д̴̨͔̜̣̮͈̜̪̦̬͓͚̻̒͌̇̾͂̓̐͛̆͜͝ѵ̸̧̛̦͕̯͖̪̬̠̗̭̟̠̭̳͙̭̲͋̐͑̽̓̇̿̎͝͝$̴̛̰͙̲̖̝̞̰̬̘͖̰̝̫̱͍̄͒̐̏̈́͛͂̄д̴͇̤̹̙͇̞̈͗̅̿̑͊̄͐͋̇̉̓̆̚ѵ̷̨̢͓̫̙̬͚̝̯͇̖͉̞͕̘͍̪̹̺̬̥̅͒ї̸̛̰̀͑̏͛̿̋͐͋̄͛̉͊͐̇̐͊͠ѳ̷̰̳̦̙̮͍̠͍͎̫͇̝̟̲̺̳̭̙̮̰̔͌̄̌̿̿̕̕͜а̵̧̢̡̻̖̻̹͇͍̭͈̰̞̖̞̞͇̑̇̊͋̊͌̋͑͌̈́̈́̒͜ͅ$̴̨̹̭͓̖͎̞̭̄̌͑͂̓̑̂́̄̈̅̃̇̊͊̇̚͠ ̴̨̨͎̞̙̹̦̜̩͙͍͎͓̬̠̱̫̥͋̂͆̏̂̈̓̄̾̉̔͌̀̿͋̈́̚͜͠͝t̴̬̬͉͉̹͚̝͕̗̗̘̂̋͒h̶̢̡͎̼͚̺͔̼̄̍͐͌͒̆̒̀͊͠è̸̡̱̹̙̪̳͉̫̐̈̓͑͊̋͂̆́̊̏̏͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̧̧̺̪̱̼͍̝̟͙͔̻͚̺̤̞̓̽̀̿̌̃̈́̋̀̅̽͊͋͘͜͜͝͝P̵̛̙͕͉̬̟̭̞̱̹̹̞̹̻̭͉̝̫̱̐͒̐̈́̎̓̍̕ĥ̵̢̳̗̙̩͍͉̻̲͓͇̖̊̓̾̐̓̎ͅő̴̬͚͈́̽̀͒͌̊͗̎͒̚ẽ̶̦͖͒̎͐̇ͅņ̷̛͋͛̀̊̏̿̈́̒̆̓̄̉̑͌̾̌͝͠͝į̴̭̲͕̟̠̩̞͍̮͕͚̫̩̉́̂̋̾̓̓̈́͠x̵̢̧̣̰̌̇̀͌̐͑̑̐̈́͐̀̉̇͒

т̴̛͖̝̩̮̺͇̙͔̘̰̗͔̠͕͐̉ͅц̷̨̢̧̨̞͍̩͎̞͍͎͉̣͍̥̜͉̫͐͛̀̐͗̽͋͋͒̆̏̆̉̌͊̈̚͜͜͝͠ї̶̧̧̻̳͙͍̳̬̦͇̗̼͚̦̣͚̗̮̱̞̿͋͆̒̒̈́͘͜j̷̧̡̠̻͔̥̹͈͍͉͇̹̼͔͍̰̹̲̿͌͂̇̊̈͐̾̈́͐̉͝͝ͅ$̷̛̺͚̰̰̬͚͎̼̜̠̻̤͈̖͈̄͐̇̃̍̋̀̍͐̏̍̒͆̆̚͘ģ̷̛̟̟͍̜͈̲̮͓̠̾д̶̧̨̧̛̛͓͎̳̹͉͈̲̦͓̠̦̗̮̳̠͓̟̺̔̇͌̾͌͒̈̐̓͋̌̄̍͘͘̚͘͝ч̵̻̺̲̹̘̪̫̬̰̥̯͚̖̦͙͚̙̾̉̈́̓̎͑̌̊̾͝͝ї̷̠̣̳͔̗̼͇̹̳̙̣̠̉͜$̴̧̢̨̞̲̫̻̬̲̞̲̬͙͉̞̅̋͗͋̔́͊͝ ̴̢̧̭͖̩̯̖͍̯͉͐͑̂̐̄̐́̾͒͘͝ ģ̸̛͇̮̲͎͔̥͚̤̟͕̟̭̞͙̳̘͎͎͕̾̀̔̔̕͠ͅȓ̴̺̱̮̣͖͙͖͓̱͍̪̘̟͍̝̮̼̌̐͗̈̌̉̓͂̑̒͗́̃̿̕͜͠į̸̠͍̪͉͙̣̬̬̘̹̖͉̝̈́͒̇̚͝ͅf̸̜̹̝̫͂̓͑͒͂̽́̎͛̒͊̎̌̾͐͐̌̓̂͝f̸̟̗͙͙̻̮̹͕̾̆̑͆̓̓̓̐̀̏̊̄͛͘o̸̧̨̨̬̖͔̺̬̜͍̖̙͍̰͍̔̿̔̐̉͜ͅͅn̶̡̧̗̝͉̄̃̓̈́͆̐̎̇

????

????

????

????

Ha! I should have known.

That is a popular one I must say.

Every envoy and knight wants to hear it.

It's all ways so much fun to teach you young ones how past heroes walked this land.

but...I must warn you...

This particular legend is not one for the faint of heart...

For within its story, an ocean of blood and tears awaits.

War

Nightmares

Heartache

Loss

Betrayal

Death...

**Are you sure you would like to continue?**

(Warning- if you select yes, there is no going back.)

𝕟𝕠 -𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥-

𝕪𝕖𝕤

.

.

.

no

𝕪𝕖𝕤 -𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕕-

.

.

.

Very well, young hero.

If you insist.

Let us begin on a journey...

One that has shaped the very world as you know it.

The journey of the 15th envoy...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hey there! Thanks for deciding to drop by and read this! And a special thanks if you decided to read to the end! As for the eight other "legends" in the corrupted part of the program, I have no idea if I will write those or not. I guess it depends if you lovely people like this story and if it goes well enough. But If you guys really want it in the future, don't be afraid to ask! You are all lovely people, thank you for reading! Let's start this journey, ya!?


	2. lets start shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every legend has a beginning

(first edit: Apr 13, 2020)

(second edit Jun 23, 2020)

(Third edit August 8, 2020)

In a forest beside a small riverside village, laid a large camp. a huge man-wolf like monsters slowly patrolled the north entrance. Their bodies tense, alert as if waiting for an enemy yet to come.

Up on a nearby rocky hill, a pair of cold blue eyes peeked over a large boulder, tracing the monster's movements, watching every twitch and shudder they made.

The sounds of wingbeats sounded off behind her, followed by a soft "master" alerting the white-haired girl of her comrade arriving. "I have returned."

The blue-eyed girl turned slightly from her post, catching sight of bright orange and yellow scales shifting closer.

"Blaze, welcome back," she said. Offering her arm to the dragonet. With a small grunt, he climbed up her arm and onto her back. Circling his tail around her waist and putting his front paws onto her shoulders.

"Status report?" she asked.

"Three guards in the west entrance and five in the east. Each about seven minutes apart from each other if the alarm is sounded."

"Ah," she smirked, eyes flashing. "The keyword is 'if' my friend, if."

The dragonet chuckled, fluttering his large wings in amusement. "Right, of course."

"What about the south?" she asked curiously.

Blaze shifted on his master's back. "There are Multiple guards on the south entrance, at least 14 of them, so maybe the hostages are somewhere there."

"Hmm..."

The two watched the wolfmen walk back and forth for a few more minutes before the girl said, "Well then. Let's not keep our host's waiting any longer, shall we?"

The young dragon revealed his fangs, red eyes blazing.

"Lets"

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۩ envoy ๑ ۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑

Two wolfmen prowled around the north entrance, noses sniffing the air like hunting dogs.

"Be on the alert," said the bigger one, "You never know if the village will grow a pair and revolt"

The smaller wolf-man let out a weird mixture of a growl and a sigh "For the tenth time Shaketh, I know! You have been repeating that for the past five hours, and if you don't stop I'm going to bite your ears off."

"I'm just saying don't let your guard down boy!" Shaketh growled

The younger wolf just sighed and scratched his ear. "Seriously though, you're more uptight than usual, did Nemi steak your meat again or something?."

"It's nothing. Just some rumors going around, has everyone on edge." Shaketh huffed out.

"I haven't heard anything"

"That's because whenever you talk to someone, you zone them out until the conversation turns into something about you,"

"Well, I'm listening now!"

"Really it could be nothing... some scout said that the village might put out a quest without us knowing. Rumor has it that an envoy took up the job."

The smaller wolfman snorted. "Really now? That's why you have a stick up your ass?" he snorted again "You think some misly envoy is going to take us down?"

Shaketh growled "You would be wise not to underestimate an envoy, Soko. No one of them is like another. More and more of them have been popping up all over now that the shadow knight has been defeated."

The older wolf mildly glared at Soko. "And if my memory serves correctly young pup, you have never even seen one, let alone fought one. Whereas I have"

He placed a paw onto his snout, tracing a thick scar that went from his eye to the other side of his jaw. "Barely made it out with my life, and even if the rumors are true, what if she-"

"Oh come now shaketh" the younger wolf rolled his eyes "The odds of that one coming are close to none."

"Still-'' Shaketh started, but was stopped when a large paw wrapped itself around his snout.

"Sh, sh, shhh!" Soko said, ears perking up "Did you hear that?"

Shaketh listened, hearing the sounds of sleeping nature. Crickets, owls, and tree leaves shifting in the soft wind.

But as he listened closely, he started hearing it. The steady sound of "crunch, crunch, crunch" on the ground.

Footsteps.

The two wolves drew their swords, silver metal gleaming in the moonlight. they pressed their backs against each other, trying to find out the location of the sound.

A strange, thick fog started to blanket the area, covering the ground so they couldn't see their own clawed feet.

The footsteps started to get louder.

"Who goes there?" Shaketh shouted, adding a snarl to his words, but the person did not answer. Their outlines slowly came into view, enough to where they could see where the intruder was, but not enough to make out their features.

"Show yourself!" Soko shouted but the figure just stood there, watching.

But the figure did not move.

After a couple of long, silent minutes, Soko had enough. He charged the figure blindly, ignoring the shouts of his comrade.

And then, like a quiet breeze, a voice called out, soft and smooth.

"Dark magic..."

Shaketh's eyes widened and he screamed " SOKO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

But it was too late.

"...blood seal."

Time seemed to slow down. Crickets heeled the breath and the wind stilled, as if trying not to draw attention to themselves, but seconds later blood-red lightning crackled over Soko's body, coursing over his arms and legs. His head shot up as his eyes rolled back into his skull, letting out a silent.

A couple of agonizing minutes later the lighting died down, reducing to red bubbles floating off of his fur and into the sky.

Soko dropped lifelessly to the ground. Shaketh yelled at his fallen comrade, but he dared not step forward in case the intruder cast another spell. So he did the only thing he could, call for backup. He raised his head to let loose the alarm howl when the figure vanished.

A small hand closed around his shoulder, and the same cold voice sounded in his ear.

"Death slumber..."

Shaketh's mind seemed to cloud over and his vision swayed. He didn't even know he was on the ground until he was staring up at the starry night sky.

A figure stepped into his view, and even as forced sleep made its way into his mind, waves of fear made its way to his heart.

"You"

The one before him was a young girl, maybe in her teens, with deep blue eyes and hair so white it seemed to glow. Scars littered her arms, hands, and shoulders, her skin a creamy pale, like she was made of pure moonlight. A small dragon's head peeked over her shoulder, eyeing him fiercely.

She was breathtaking.

And oh so terrifying.

The wolf's eyes flicked over to her hand, where a thick, blue book with silver lining floated in the air, its pages turning themselves slowly.

"You," he said again, his voice seemed to raspy with drowsiness.

"Shhhhh" she knelt, the book now floating at her side instead of her hand. "Don't fight it. It will be over soon." She reached out and softly pet his head.

Shaketh let out what he thought was a threatening growl, but his strength was soon zapped away. with a final breath, he was gone.

Stellafame sighed. she stood up and dusted off her knees

"Do you think anyone heard anything?" Blaze asked, lifting his scaley head and looking around.

"I don't know. you're the one with super hearing." Stella said nudging the body of the wolfman with her boot softly.

"R-right" Blaze studded, making Stella chuckle.

"Let's go," she said, sprinting off into the mist

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۩ envoy ๑ ۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°'°๑۞๑

Stella pressed her back against a nearby wall as a patrol of monsters slouched by, grunting and growling.

"Where are they?" Stella asked as she peeked over the wall.

"Well, maybe by the fountain, or that building? Oh! I know! How about that tent where all those wolves are patrolling!" he said sarcastically, pointing with his claw where the tent is.

"I dislike this side of you blaze"

"The feeling is mutual master"

They both snorted, but had to shut up as another patrol walked by.

After making sure the coast was completely clear, Stella ran across the path and ducked behind a stack of barrels, peeking over the top before sneaking inside the tent.

It seemed to be a regular storage tent, created stacked up on top of each other, barrels full of what seemed to be fish and spices, ropes, and weapons. nothing out of the ordinary.

"Blaze, see if you can sniff anything out ok?" Stella asked.

The dragon responded with a grunt before hopping off her back and started nosing around.

Stellafame walked around some of the crates and barrels, softly knocking on them and listening if anyone was hidden in the side. "Master! over here!" Blaze said, trying to keep his voice down.

Stellafame stepped over to blaze, seeing him pawing at a red and gold carpet spread out on the ground.

Stellafame crouched next to the small dragon and rolled the carpet up, revealing a trap door.

With a deep breath in, Stella pulled open the door.

The sound of small gasps made their way into the air. Children squinted up at the sudden light above them, while adults stood up in protective stances in front of their young.

Stellafame dropped down to their level, holding up her hands in the air in a sign or peace.

"There isn't much time to explain, just know that I was sent by your village. We need to move."

The adults still looked wiry, giving each other looks and mumbling things.

"Look, we don't have much time. Now unless you want to stay here until the wolves find out I snuck in here, let's go" she held out her hand.

A small girl stepped forward, shyly grabbing Stella's hand and smiling up at her.

"Master we need to hurry!" Blaze shouted from above, making some of the people jump in surprise

"Right, move, move, move!" Stella said, pushing people up the ladder, children first, and adults second, and as soon as everyone was out she climbed out herself.

Then the alarm sounded.

"Shit!" Stella shouted as howls broke through the air. "They must have found the bodies!"

"What are we gonna do?" the girl asked.

Stella thought for a moment, before saying "I'm going to clear a path, and as soon as you see a clear shot, run to the north gate. Hide in the shadows until you reach the village"

"What about you?" a curly-haired man said.

"Well" Stella smiled. "I have a camp to blow up don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter ended up being 1527 words long and it's not even finished. Part two will be out soon
> 
> p.s sorry if the ending was short. I hope you like this!!
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates. sorry!


End file.
